elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enmon
|Base ID = }} Enmon is a Breton miner in Karthwasten found working the smelter in the northwest or in Sanuarach Mine to the north. Background He is the husband of Mena and the father of Fjotra. He resides in Enmon's House. Interactions If approached in the mine, he will tell the Dragonborn that Ainethach is in charge. The Heart of Dibella The Dragonborn will need to speak to Enmon, the father of Fjotra, to find the next Sybil of Dibella for the temple in Markarth. Multiple followers Enmon is one of the quest characters that can be "reverse pickpocketed" and exploited to follow the Dragonborn throughout Skyrim along with a follower of his or her choice. Enmon and Maurice Jondrelle can die in their quests, and they along with Brother Verulus are weak allies when first met. However, they all can be much stronger by giving them any tempered, enchanted heavy armor. Just like Brother Verulus, Enmon can be commanded to do tasks and therefore can equip a full set of enchanted Daedric armor. He can be given any light chest armor as well. Giving armor along with a ring and a necklace to Enmon while he is going to or working in the mines of Karthwasten, then recruiting him there, will cause him to equip those items upon exiting the mine. Dialogue The Heart of Dibella "You're not from here, and we don't need to be talking." :I'm looking for a young girl who lives around here. "Damn it, , are you trying to taunt us?" ::What are you talking about? "Our daughter, Fjotra, was taken from here. The Forsworn descended and... they didn't touch anything else. Just our little girl." :::Where did they take her? "It was the Forsworn from Broken Tower. Never been much trouble before. What's it to you?" ::::Your daughter is the Sybil of Dibella. "She... really? That's... I wouldn't have dreamed. Of course, we need her in Markarth, then. I'll come with you." :::::We'll save her together. "Thank you, friend." :::::It's dangerous out there. You should stay. "You're... probably right. Just hurry, please. Who knows what those things are doing to her." ::::I just want her to be safe. "That's... that's good of you. If you were to save her, I would be very grateful. I don't think there's anything I could give you, though..." (After finding Fjotra) I've found your daughter. "Fjotra!" Conversations Silver-Blood men Enmon: "When are those Silver-Blood men going to leave?" Belchimac: "Never. They've shut us down forever, Enmon. The Divines have abandoned us." We're doomed Belchimac: "We're doomed. The mine is going to stay closed, and we'll up be carted of to Cidhna Mine as slaves." Enmon: "Only criminals get sent to Cidhna Mine. They're not going to send us there." Belchimac: "Oh, they'll find some way to send us there. It'll be just my luck." In Enmon's House Mena: "You keep saying that. What if she's gone forever? What if they've done something to her?" Enmon: "I don't know. The guards are out looking for her, now. They'll be back soon." Mena: "But why did they take her? What could they want with our little girl?" Enmon: "Are you all right, dear?" Mena: "The house is so... empty, Enmon... and quiet." Enmon: "Are you all right, dear? I thought I saw a tear in your eye a moment ago." Mena: "Oh, I'm fine, Enmon. I just... I still miss her." Enmon: "I miss her, too, but I'm glad she's safe." Mena: "So am I. I hope she's happy at the temple." Mena: "Enmon, dear, do you have any regrets? About letting her go?" Enmon: "No... no, we did the right thing. The temple will take good care of her, and one day she'll be helping all of Skyrim." Mena: "You're right. She'll be a great Sybil, won't she?" Enmon: "Of course she will. She's our daughter, after all." The Heart of Dibella Fjotra: "Father!" Enmon: "Fjotra, dear. Did they hurt you?" Fjotra: "Of course not. My spirit remains strong." Enmon: "My little girl. Always strong. Do you know where you have to go?" Fjotra: "I'm to go to the temple in Markarth. I... I'll have to leave you and mother." Enmon: "It's our honor to have you there. This is going to take you to Markarth. Are you ready?" Fjotra: "Of course." Quotes *''"You should talk to Ainethach. He's in charge."'' *''"You're not from here, and we don't need to be talking."'' *''"Don't have nothing to say to you, stranger."'' *''"Karthwasten doesn't need outsiders prying in our business."'' *''"I hope Fjotra is happy in the temple. We're so honored to have given her."'' ―After completing The Heart of Dibella *''"Thank you for getting her back from the Forsworn. Dibella was smart to have sent you."'' ―After completing The Heart of Dibella *''"Let's get to the Forsworn camp. Her life could be in danger."'' ―During The Heart of Dibella *''"I swear, if those things have laid a hand on her..."'' ―During The Heart of Dibella *''"Let's find Fjotra. This place gives me the creeps."'' ―During The Heart of Dibella *''"How could they live like this? It's disgusting."'' ―During The Heart of Dibella Appearances * de:Enmon es:Enmon pl:Enmon ru:Энмон Category:Skyrim: Karthwasten Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters